One Shot n3 : I've had the time of my life
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: CENTON ! John donne rendez-vous à Randy dans une fête foraine. Randy s'attend a une grande déclaration, il a également une annonce à faire à John. Mais tout deux n'ont pas le même point de vue... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la WWE. Je ne suis pas payée pour ça.


Il était 22 heures, John m'avait donné rendez-vous ici, à la fête foraine de West Newbury.

La grande roue trônait au centre et surpassait tout les autres amusements, elle était éclairée d'une lumière bleue qui la mettait en valeur. Par chance, le ciel était dégagé ce qui laissait présager une nuit claire et douce. Des milliers d'étoiles remplissaient cet espace vide et sombre, n'étant éclairé que par les quelques rayonnements de la lune, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Je m'étais habillé simplement : un jean bleu et une chemise noire à laquelle j'avais ouvert trois boutons afin que l'on puisse entrevoir mes pectoraux bien dessinés, afin qu'IL puisse les distinguer.

Cela faisait bien 15 minutes que je l'attendais devant cette grande roue. En flânant dans les allées du parc, je m'étais acheté une barbe à papa volumineuse, j'ai toujours su garder ce côté enfantin malgré mon âge et mon côté sanguin.

Il arriva, enfin. Il ne portait qu'un T-shirt blanc et un short en jean clair qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Cependant, il n'affichait pas le même sourire qu'à son habitude et ses pas étaient lent, sans entrain. John s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Ce baiser fut court, trop court. Je ne releva pas, il devait simplement être fatigué après la tournée européenne, ou même préparer une surprise dans cette roue. En effet, aujourd'hui ça faisait 2 mois que nous étions ensemble et cet endroit était tout ce qu'il existe de plus romantique pour fêter cela. Moi, Randy Orton, un homme adulé par des milliers de femmes à travers le monde en aimait un autre : John Cena. Je n'avais pas honte de notre relation, bien au contraire. J'étais bien avec lui. On pouvait bien m'insulter sur mes choix sentimentaux, je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui m'importait se tenait là, devant moi : John.

-T'en veux John ? lui demandais-je en désignant l'épaisse confiserie achetée plus tôt.

Il se contenta de me répondre d'un signe négatif de tête.

Il m'invita à m'installer dans le siège de la roue d'un mouvement de bras et me couvris d'une fine couverture avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Il tourna la tête et nous nous regardions tout deux, droit dans les yeux. Je le contemplais avec un sourire en coin que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'afficher, il fuyait mon regard. Je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer le sentiment présent dans ses yeux, on aurait dit un mélange de dégoût et de pitié.

Non, sans doute du désir me disais-je, ne voulant pas affronter la vérité.

John n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Je sortis une boite sombre de ma poche, en lettre d'or était gravé le nom du joaillier auteur de cette merveille : un anneau d'or, dans lequel nos deux noms étaient inscrits, scellés dans la matière. Était-ce le bon moment ? Je n'en savais rien.

-John ... susurrais-je près de son oreille tendrement. Je tenta une approche en posant doucement ma main sur sa cuisse, la caressant. Il me repoussa presque instantanément.  
Il me regarda puis descendit son regard sur la petite boite contenant le bijou, une moue de surprise mêlée à de l'horreur se lut sur visage : il avait compris.  
-Randy arrête...je...il faut qu'on parle ... Cette phrase était tombée comme une sentence, avec froideur.  
-Oui mon cœur ? Je redoutais ses paroles, à chaque mot mon cœur se serrait. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire compte tenu de la façon dont il s'était comporté avec moi précédemment. Je tentais alors de me rassurer avec ces mots doux, signe qu'il m'appartenait encore...  
-On a plus besoin de se voiler la face, on le sait tout les deux que ça doit cesser ...  
-Cesser quoi ? Je savais pertinemment de quoi il parlait, mais j'avais besoin d'entendre ces mots de sa bouche.  
-De faire semblant... John avait dit ces mots sèchement, sans émotion.  
Non, ce n'était pas à ça que j'avais songé.  
-Semblant ?  
-Oui. Je suis juste avec toi parce que... pour le sexe... tout comme toi tu es avec moi pour la même raison. On doit arrêter de faire semblant et de jouer au petit couple, on ne ressent rien envers l'autre.

Il avait dit ça si naturellement... Alors c'était ça son point de vue ? D'après lui je jouait, je ne l'aimait pas ? Ma vue se troubla, la faute aux larmes qui montaient. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant John, je ne devais pas lui montrer ma faiblesse... J'inventerai encore un mensonge et retiendrai mes larmes en souriant faussement. Me croyant toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, il poursuivit :

-Tu penses la même chose pas vrai ? Tu ne m'aimes pas réellement ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... Je ne... t'aime... pas... Ces mots écorchèrent mes lèvres, mon mensonge était trop gros cette fois ci.

Je laisserai alors partir John et m'effondrerais lorsque je serais seul, comme à mon habitude...

La roue avait effectué ses deux tours, il était temps de descendre.

John se détacha et quitta son siège en souriant. Croyant avoir fait le point sur notre relation, croyant que je ne lui portais pas une plus grande attention que celle du sexe, loin d'imaginer tout le mal qu'il m'avait infligé. Sans se douter qu'intérieurement je n'étais plus rien, qu'une partie de moi-même venait de s'envoler.

Ses deux yeux perçants me fixèrent quelque seconde, puis il s'en alla, me saluant de la main.

**[...]**

-Il faut y aller monsieur, il n'y a plus personne, le parc va fermer. Dit un homme, celui chargé de la fermeture du parc.  
-Encore un instant, je vous en prie... me voyant pleurer, il m'accorda une permission de 5 minutes.

Je me recroquevilla sur moi-même, désarmé, détruit.

Comment pouvait-il croire que je ne tenais pas réellement à lui ?!

Il ne m'avait jamais aimé puisqu'il avait avoué n'être avec moi que pour du sexe, par dépit. J'avais honte de mes sentiments, je me sentais con d'avoir pu penser qu'il m'aimait.

La tête sur mes genoux, eux-mêmes repliés sur mon torse, me paraissait lourde. Mes larmes coulèrent, une blessure indélébile venait de se créer en mon cœur, une blessure à laquelle seul John pouvait remédier. Mais il ne reviendrait pas, je le savais. Ces perles d'eau roulèrent sur mes joues, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. J'étais condamné à souffrir, en silence.

Ce jour marqua le début, le début de ma fin.


End file.
